hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Appearance Alluka has long black hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion. She wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with emotional cartoon faces. Framing her face are two locks of hair, each fastened by four hair bands decorated with the same cartoon faces on her headband. As a child, Alluka had shoulder length, slightly messy hair; and wore pants. Personality Before Alluka's formal introduction, Silva refers to Alluka as a dark and uncontrollable child. He claims that Alluka has no soul because of the circumstances of her birth, and cannot feel emotions. However, once reunited with her closest brother Killua, Alluka acts like a child with loving and lovable personality. She displays a rather simplistic and childlike personality, contrasting with Killua's mature composure. She often acts very happy with Killua, likely because he was the only one to show any compassion towards Alluka, and trusts him deeply. This implies Alluka has a compassionate personality, contrasting with her potentially horrific ability. According to Killua, Alluka calls him "Big brother", while Nanika calls him only by name. Background Alluka's first appears a family photo of the Zoldyck siblings and their mother, shown when Kalluto's explains his desire to get his older brother back no matter how many years it will take. In the photo, Alluka was not posing together with the rest of the family; instead, she was standing at a distance behind them and facing away. Her name was not revealed in the manga until chapter 321, and for a long period of time readers of Hunter × Hunter could only guess the name of the facing-away child based on the information about the Zoldyck family provided in the 2004 official data book. Alluka officially makes a debut appearance in the manga in chapter 321 in which she is seen sitting unemotionally on the floor of a room full of dolls. Silva, when talking to Killua about Alluka, refers to her as an 'it' and says she is darkness. Through Killua's flashback of his childhood, some background information about Alluka is revealed. As a toddler, Alluka once asked Mitsuba, an attendant of the Zoldyck family, to do three simple things: carrying her, going up a staircase, and raising Alluka up in the air. After Mitsuba did what she was told, Alluka's eyes and mouth suddenly turned pitch-black. Freaked out by this, Mitsuba called for help. Killua came and changed Alluka back to normal by asking Alluka to make himself (Killua) go high-high, which Alluka did. After the accident, Killua had to tell his parents about Alluka's secret because Mitsuba had already reported it to them. It turned out that when Alluka had three requests fulfilled, her eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black, and they would change back to normal only when she heard and granted a wish. To test the ability, her mother Kikyo ordered Mitsuba to decline any request of her, no matter how small it was. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around Alluka at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. Some time afterwards, Yasuha, another female servant of the Zoldyck family, gave Alluka a piggyback ride at her request, thus activating wish-granting mode. Giving in to her greed at the time, Yasuha wished that Alluka would make her a billionaire. She agreed and suddenly a large amount of banknotes started to rain down from a blimp in the sky. It was later reported that a currency transport vessel had suddenly gone missing and by the time it had been found all the money had disappeared, and the captain and crew kept giving nonsensical answers. Illumi became interested in Alluka's power and asked for Silva's permission to deal with Kasuga, the next servant, to take care of Alluka, in his own way. He told her to listen to Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider to the Zoldyck family. When Kasuga was with Alluka, Alluka suddenly asked her for her liver, which Kasuga declined. She followed up with three continuous requests for her duodenum, spine and brain respectively, which were all declined as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 As a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill those four requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed at the same time by Alluka's strange power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 This occurrence revealed that her ability had a cumulative effect; the greater the previous wish was (in terms of fulfillment difficulty), the greater the consequences of refusing her next set of requests. From this, they also learned the requests became much more difficult to fulfill after Alluka granted a large wish. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Alluka is formally introduced when Killua came back home to Kukuroo Mountain to see his younger sister. He asks for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, thinking that it's too dangerous despite the fact that Killua knows Alluka better than anyone else in their family. After a long talk, his father takes him to Alluka's room, hidden behind a series of five big safety vaults, each of which can only be opened after entering a 10-digit password. Alluka excitedly greets Killua when he entered the room, calling him "Big brother". She first wished for Killua to "die" for her. Next she wanted to play Shiritori and lastly, have Killua pat her on the head. Through a surveillance camera, Silva, Kikyo and Milluki watch the whole scene. Kikyo is delighted in Killua's actions, while Milluki regrets wishing for a PC which made Alluka's wishes on Killua so easy. This earns him a glare from his father. Silva then asks about the rules regarding Alluka's power. When Killua decides to take Alluka with him, Silva disapproves and insists that the wish shall be made inside the room. Killua wishes to Alluka that if they are not able to leave the mountain together within 30 minutes, their mother will be killed. If they are, then she will give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Silva lets them leave, but orders a few butlers to accompany them, including Gotoh, Canary, Tsubone and Amane. As they make their way to the hospital where Gon is, a truck whose drivers were being manipulated by Illumi crashes their car. Killua protects Alluka; according to the restriction rules that their father laid down, if Killua stays at least one meter away from Alluka, they will be taken home instantly. As Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar, the assassin asks the latter to eliminate the butlers, or if possible, take Alluka away from Killua. Using his Godspeed ability, Killua escapes their butlers with ease but Tsubone follows them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Killua and Alluka continue to escape and are still followed by Tsubone. Killua tries to escape faster but Tsubone uses her ability that can catch up to Kanmuru's speed. The two Zoldycks reach the airport and rides in an airship to further escape Illumi. Alluka is seen sleeping inside while Killua drives the airship himself. He explains to Morel about Alluka's wish-granting ability, which Morel thinks as a vaguely terrifying ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 When the airship they were riding on finally landed Killua made arrangements to continue their escape by car, only to find themselves surrounded by Illumi and his Needlemen. There, he asks for Alluka to be handed to him while Killua straightly refuses. In the middle, Tsubone appears and reveals that it is her fault that they are tailed through a hidden camera that is being fed to their Kikyo and Milluki, where the latter, in turn, is sending the information to Illumi's phone. After seeing Tsubone, Alluka's request-mode commences again where she asks for the nails from Tsubone's middle and ring finger, completing the three requests entering to the wish-granting state. Instead of using the wish to get out of the predicament they arein, Killua uses the wish to heal Tsubone's hand to demonstrate and reveal to Illumi some rules that he only knows.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Finally, Alluka wakes in Gon's hospital room. Killua asks his sibling to turn into Nanika, but Alluka refuses, wanting to stay with Killua. When Killua begs her, she eventually gives in and changes into Nanika. Killua asks for Nanika to heal Gon, and Nanika complies and touches Gon's hand. As Nanika is healing Gon, a huge energy comes from the latter, which is so powerful that Hunters in the Hunter Association building felt it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Alluka successfully heals Gon and falls asleep.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Illumi tells Killua that if he can have control over Alluka like Killua does, he will guarantee minimum freedom for Alluka. However, Killua wakes Nanika and orders her to send Illumi home, which Nanika does and Illumi finds himself instantly teleported back to the Zoldyck mansion. Due to Killua's request, Amane and Tsubone leave the room to give the siblings privacy. Killua tells Nanika that she can't come out anymore. Nanika disagrees and is clearly upset by Killua saying how much she likes Killua. After a brief argument which leads Killua to yell at her, she becomes upset but complies, going back inside. Alluka wakes up and is angered by what Killua said to Nanika. She yells at Killua, saying that he needs to protect both Alluka and Nanika, and that Alluka would hate any brother who was mean to Nanika. Killua realizes his mistake and asks Alluka to bring Nanika out so he could apologize. Nanika reappears teary and upset from the previous confrontation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Not long after, Alluka and Killua accompany Gon on his trip to the World Tree. Then, they say their goodbyes and part ways with Gon. Gender Ambiguity There is conflicting information regarding Alluka's gender. The official data book lists Alluka's sex as male, and two of Alluka's brothers, Illumi and Milluki, refer to Alluka as their brother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In flashbacks, Zoldyck servants call Alluka "bocchan" or "bocchama." Morel once referred to Alluka as Killua's brother, and Killua did not correct him. Killua has an intimate and understanding bond with Alluka. When Killua introduced Alluka to Gon, he introduced Alluka as his sister.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Previously, he had stated that Alluka being a girl was the reason they needed female butlers to attend to Alluka on their mission to save Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Killua refers to Alluka as his sister multiple times, including when they were children.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Due to the conflicting information and general ambiguity on the subject, the possibilities of continuity error, intentional false identification as a part of deliberate abuse by the Zoldycks, and/or Alluka being transgender are all likely explanations. This article however, uses the feminine pronouns she/her to describe Alluka because Killua, who is more compassionate toward Alluka than any other member of their household, insists that Alluka is a girl and his sister. Abilities & Powers Illumi states that unlike the other children of the Zoldyck family who were trained from a very young age to possess abilities like high resistance to poisons and electricity and great physical strength, Alluka has no combat abilities at all, and she is just like a normal kid when it comes to fighting. All of the powers attributed to Alluka on this page are in fact Nanika's powers. Nen Nanika's powers are known to operate using aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Quotes * (To Killua Zoldyck) ''"Do you think I shouldn't be here? Would the family be better off without me? Would you all get along better?"''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 Trivia * In the 2011 version, Alluka appeared in a silhouette of the Zoldyck family members, alongside the Zoldyck's unnamed grandmother who is yet to appear in the manga or anime. In the silhouette, Alluka can be seen holding Killua's hand. * "Nanika" literally means "Something" in Japanese. * Alluka share some similarities with Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho as both are the younger siblings who shares a close relationship to their brothers, Killua and Hiei respectively. * The Viz translation of the manga reverses the way Alluka and Nanika refer to Killua. In the English version of the manga, Alluka calls Killua by name while Nanika calls him "big brother". The reason for this change in translation is unknown. References Navigation fr:Aruka_Zoldik ru:Аллука_Золдик Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Geniuses Category:Female characters